The First of Many
by DarthShak
Summary: For Abby and Ducky this is the first of many to come.


Abby lay in the guestroom of the Ducky's Reston home after enjoying their weekly dinner and night cap. She usually doesn't drink as much as she did tonight, and she knows, at least subconsciously she did it so she wouldn't have to leave his house tonight. She knows that she wants Ducky, wants him more then just a friend, she wants him as her lover. She thinks of the things he can do to her, with his experience and his knowledge of the human body, she is getting wet just thinking about it. However does he feel the same, does he want her in his bed? She is pretty sure he does, he is affectionate toward her, their dinners becoming more intimate each week. Tonight she lay in his arms after dinner as they enjoyed one another's company, why she didn't try to kiss him then she will never know. She must know one way or another and gets up and pads down the hall and softly knocks on his door. The light is on so he is still up, she slowly opens the door.

Ducky sits by the fireplace in his room clad in only his boxers and a white undershirt thinking about the woman in the next room. Their dinner tonight was good as it always was but after, when Abby lay in his arms was the highlight of the night for him. The way her body felt curled up on his, the warmth coming from her, the smell of her hair. Unlike then when he had to clam down on his arousal he didn't have to this time. He pulls down his boxers and starts stroking himself at the thought of Abby in his arms. He can only imagine what it would be to kiss her, taste her, make love to her. He can think of a few things he would like to do to her. He starts stroking a little faster. How many times has he jerked off to the thought of her, the thought of being buried deep inside her, he doesn't know. His head rolls back as he increases the pressure and speed of his hand, he doesn't hear the faint knock at his door and he doesn't see Abby come in.

Abby stands there in shock as she watches Ducky stroke himself totally unaware that she is watching. She sees the pleasure in his face as he touches himself and that is her undoing. She crosses the room trying to be quiet but something tells Ducky he is no longer alone. His head snaps up and he sees Abby standing in front of him with a wicked smile on her face. Realizing the position he is caught in he blushes. Abby doesn't say a word only bends down and kisses Ducky. His hands wrap themselves in Abby's hair as she slips her tongue inside his mouth. He groans at the sensation. She pulls away but only far enough to bend down and whisper in his ear that she hopes it was her that he was thinking of as he touched himself. Looking up at Abby he smiles and tells her it was and it wasn't the first time he had done so. She tugs on his hand and he realizes that she is silently telling him to take her to bed. He stands up and strips off his undershirt. Abby takes off the shirt that Ducky let her borrow when it was apparent she was staying the night. He drinks in the sight before him, she is so beautiful in his eyes. Abby watches Ducky look at her and notices his eyes have gone from the gentle baby blue they usually are to a deep sapphire blue. She feels herself being pressed onto the bed, then Ducky's mouth on hers. This time it is he who is slipping his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her, claming her. He moves down her neck, nipping at her jugular which brings a low moan from Abby and that noise spurs Ducky on. While his mouth works his magic on her his hand slips down between Abby's legs. He can feel the heat coming from her and slips one finger into her. He is amazed at how wet she is. He takes his thumb and starts to rub her clit, that gets a loud cry from Abby. Smiling to himself he slips a second and third finger into her, feeling how tight she is. As his fingers prepare her for him, he keeps up the assault with his mouth. All Abby can do is writhe underneath him. She knew he would be able to do things to her and was she ever right. He slowly guides himself into her, taking care not to hurt her. She feels so tight around him, he takes a deep breath to not explode right then and there. She moans as he fills her, but she wants more. He feels her legs wrap around his waist pulling him deeper into her. The pure desire in her eyes is a sight to see. He always knew she was passionate and figured that would cross over to the bedroom and he was right. They both wonder why they didn't do this sooner. Reasons are soon put on the backburner as he starts to move in and out of her. He notes what she likes and what she doesn't, he wants her to enjoy this night for he doesn't know if this will ever happen again. He revels in the feeling of her wrapped around him.

Abby takes in the sight of Ducky moving inside her. He feels so good in her, fits so perfectly. Through the lust filled haze of his eyes she sees the love in them as well. He isn't just having great sex with her, he is making love to her. She pulls him close as he pumps in and out of her, taking care to bring her maximum pleasure. She knows this is the first of many nights making love to him and wonders does he know it as well. She is getting close, her moans grow louder as she arches up to meet his thrusts, and he is getting close as well. His balls are tightening up and he knows he can't last much longer. They meet each other thrust for thrust. She cries out as she comes, her walls clenching around him as he comes deep inside in her. He pulls her on top of him not pulling out yet, not wanting to lose that intimate contact with her. She can hear the rapid beating of his heart as he comes down from the high of sex. His forehead is brimming with sweat and there is a smile on his face. She leans up and kisses him gently, stroking his face lovingly as he cradles her. He slips out her and both of them are sad to lose the contact. Abby puts her head on his shoulder as he wraps his arms around her. They both feel sleep coming to claim them. As he drifts off he tells Abby he loves her and Abby smiles at his admission. She tells him she loves him as well and they fall into a peaceful slumber in each others arms realizing that this is the first of many nights together.


End file.
